The Girl is a Decoy
by mydoctortennant
Summary: The story of how simple the road to marriage won't ever be for the future King and Queen.
1. Promises

**Based on the Merlin Universe myself and mustbethursday3 from LJ created in our RPF fic.**

**Three SA drabbles that stand as one. Will post as chapters =]**

Stars littered the sky above Camelot. They shone bright, above the city, millions of miles away. They always amazed Gwen, they were so tranquil, so at peace. At least, they made her more peaceful, and on a night as hot as the night had been so far inside the Great Hall.

"There you are," Gwen looked back over her shoulder at the Crowned Prince. She had a hold of her skirts so she didn't scuff up the ends, not used to such finery. She didn't know how Morgana kept the dresses she wore in such good condition, "I've been looking for you."

"It's a little overwhelming," she admitted as he stood beside her following her gaze up to the stars, "I'm not used to being the centre of attention."

"You're marrying their Crowned Prince, you'll be the centre of a lot of attentions," Arthur admitted, slipping his arm around her waist, edging behind her to pull her against his chest. She turned her head to snuggled her cheek against his best shirt.

"As long as I remain the centre of yours," she smiles into him, turning herself to lean against the wall and look up into his eyes. She could see that smug look in his eye, the one he got when he'd won something. Usually she'd complain and tell him that she wasn't something to be won, but she couldn't help but feel like it had been a draw.

"Always," he traced the line of her forehead, pushing a loose hair out of her face.

"Careful, do you know how long it took for them to do my hair?" Arthur couldn't help but laugh, defiantly pushing his hand into the intricately fastened hairs, "Arthur," she warned.

"We're getting married, they can't expect me to behave all the time," he retorted, bringing the backs of his fingers back to gently stroke her cheek. He pressed his lips to her forehead, Gwen pushed into it, eyes closed and relaxed. He then kissed the tip of her nose, making her grin as he turned his attentions to her mouth. She tilted her head to kiss him back, dropping her skirts in favour of wrapping her arms about his neck.

"I can," she smiled, as his hands rested on her hips, keeping her close.

"But you don't want me to?"

"We made a promise, Arthur. I'll be yours forever and a day, there's plenty of time for that," she promised again.

"Why must you make it so hard?"

"Because there is a room full of people expecting us," she reasoned, taking his hand and leading him towards the hall full of people. He restrained himself from whining like his younger self would have. He didn't care about spending time in the presence of nobles, making a show for their benefit. All he wanted was to go through with these promises they'd made.

Him to her. Her to him. His father to them. He wanted to be with her and live their life. Together.


	2. Horses

**Accompanying one-shot numero duo! Enjoy guys.**

"Merlin!" he shouted across the courtyard, his manservant running out of the stables with two horses in tow. Leon was readying his horse for travel. Without so much as an order, Merlin pulled on the other stirrup as Arthur swung his leg over the back of the horse and seated himself. He repeated the action of his master.

They didn't wait to know if Leon was ready to ride out, they were already on their way.

"Arthur, do you even know where we're going?" Merlin dared to ask him once they slowed up on reaching rough ground.

"I'm going to find her, Merlin," he said with determination in his voice. He should have known it would never be that easy. He should have known that he couldn't just marry her and have nothing get in their way. Even in his darkest imagining, he'd never imagine it to be _her _who took his _life_ from him.

"Morgana, please you don't have to do this," the Future Queen of Camelot begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Gwen," Morgana promise walking towards her. Gwen pulled on her bindings to prove her point, "We needed Arthur out of Camelot, the only thing he'd leave for today was you."

"You couldn't have waited?"

"It's the alignment of moon, Gwen, if we didn't do this tonight, the spell wouldn't work," she continued, lifting a cup of water to her lips. Gwen turned her head, "I'm not going to poison you. There will only be one death today."

"Morgana, you don't want to do this," she pleaded. She knew deep down that she would never harm her, but this wasn't her friend.

"I've wanted to do this for years. Do you know how stifling that man can be?"

"Morgana I have fought against Uther as well."

"You get your happy ending."

"Arthur will never forgive you," Gwen whispered, trying to get through to the Morgana she knew.

"I don't need Arthur's forgiveness."

"_I'll _never forgive you," she tried, unwilling to lose her friend.

"Don't pretend that you are on Uther's side," Morgana barked, "He would stop you from marrying Arthur, take that happy ending away from you quicker than he ever let you have it."

"You are part of my happy ending," Gwen cried, tears prickling the corners of her eyes and threatening to fall, "I need you, I need my best friend."

"Don't be silly, Gwen," Morgana said gently, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You kill Uther, and you'll already be gone."

"Arthur slow down before you break down," Leon ordered, pulling the Prince back around to face him.

"I need to find her," Arthur shouted back, "I can't let Morgana- I can't let her hurt her."

"I know Morgana," Merlin spoke out, Arthur glaring at him, daring him to finish his sentence, "She would never hurt Gwen."

"Then what do you think she's taken her for?"

"Merlin's right, Arthur. Morgana won't hurt Gwen unless she has to. Don't give her a reason to."


	3. Rescue

Tracking them had been harder than Arthur had first thought, with Morgana magically teleporting them out of the chapel quicker than he could blink. It meant he had to think. He had to think of those places where Morgana had gone when she was younger to escape, a place she felt safe.

Arthur remembered an old abandoned church on the outskirts of the Kingdom. He just had to hope he was right. He didn't want to ask Merlin, magic had taken her from him, he didn't need magic to bring her back; he had to find her on his own.

Morgana had released Gwen from her bindings, knowing that her friend wouldn't try and leave her. She was determined to convince Morgana that she was wrong in what she was trying to do and the young witch knew it.

Gwen had been silent since Morgana had released her, sitting in her particularly ruined wedding dress on one of the fallen walls. She knew this place. She hadn't been there for years and time hadn't been kind to it but still she knew it. She just hoped that they found them before it was too late. Morgana and Morgause had been working together for quite some time it seemed.

Gwen couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Whatever it was Morgana had ruined their day in order to take her vengeance out on her carer. Selfish though it may be, Gwen thought she deserved a moment of self indulgence after so long looking after everybody else. All she wanted was to get married, she didn't feel it too much to ask after waiting years for it.

"Gwen?" she heard Morgana greet her, the lady had been keeping watch from one of the higher points looking through the stained glass window, "Your rescuer awaits."

"Arthur," Gwen smiled gratefully to herself, standing ready to move outside.

"Wait here, I need to speak with him first."

"Guine_vere_?" the urge to run towards the sound of his voice was overwhelming, but Morgana could easily have her shackled to the wall before she reached the door.

"Arthur."

"Morgana, where is she?"

"She's fine, she's safe."

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur made towards the entrance, Morgana blocking his path.

"You'll wait here," Morgana argued, waving her hand. Arthur's feet planted to the floor, "Merlin," she glared at the younger male and indicated for him to enter. He looked to Arthur for permission the Prince granting him it readily.

Merlin sheepishly passed Morgana, heading into the church, "Gwen?" he called out, smiling when he saw her safe, grinning wider when she launched herself into his arms and hugged him close.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Gwen for Merlin," Morgana stated, watching as Leon stood with his sword draw, and Arthur contemplated the idea.

"Gwen for nobody. You've had your fun, now let her go," Arthur ordered sternly.

"You can have her and I think you'll find, Arthur, my fun is only just beginning."


End file.
